The Masked Vampire
by animechick132
Summary: "W-will it hurt?" she stuttered, lying on her back, staring up into the mesmerizing amber eyes. "Of course not...It will be more pleasurable than anything else," he whispered against her neck. Sakura was just an innocent girl with morals, looking for her missing family, so how did she find herself wrapped up in a world full of mythical creatures who wanted to take over the world?
1. And Now We're Here

**"And Now We're Here"**

* * *

Black.

That was all her emerald eyes could see.

No matter how many times she closed her eyes and opened them, they wouldn't adjust to the darkness. With her eyes closed, the darkness behind her lids couldn't even compare to the darkness in this place she somehow found herself imprisoned.

 _Where am I?_

Everything was heavy. It almost felt like a ton of bricks on every part of her body, weighing her down.

She flexed her muscles, but they didn't move one bit. She tried again and again, but nothing budged.

She was stuck.

Her breathing started to come in uneven pants, and then the struggling began as the thing every person didn't want to feel crept in.

Claustrophobia.

She attempted to yell out **_his_** name, but found that her lips couldn't move, or make a solid sound.

She tried again, and the noise her ears registered was a muffling sound. Once more, she tried to yell **_his_** name, but stopped when she heard a low, cackling sound. It sent unpleasant chills down her body as she looked in the direction of the cackling sound.

And then, a bright, white light burned her eyes when the darkness disappeared. Immediately, she closed her eyes tightly, hoping to receive that darkness again.

"Bravo, my Xiao Lang," a voice said darkly. Slow claps followed the statement.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened, seeing the man she had put her trust in over the last few months. He didn't even look in her direction, holding his head down low so she couldn't see his face.

Her eyes shifted to the other man's who had been talking.

He had black hair that flowed gracefully down his back and grey, piercing eyes that had a few specks of red in them. He was tall, lean, and a bit slim. In other words, he looked like a god that didn't belong on this Earth.

Slowly, he walked towards her.

She began to panic when she didn't see Syaoran stop him. And then, she looked down, finally understanding why she couldn't move. Her entire body was locked down against a standing table in black leather.

She began to tremble in fear the closer the man got to her. She didn't have to know much about him to know that he was dangerous. The unpleasant chills running down her body told her so.

She looked in Syaoran's direction one last time, seeing him in the same position, before she looked at the approaching man again.

When he stood in front of her, he lifted a hand towards her face, grazing her cheek with his ice, cold fingers. "We finally meet," he said quietly.

When her eyes locked with his, they widened as everything came flooding down on her.

Her childhood, her parents, her brother, the shooting, the meetings with Syaoran—everything.

The pain of it all hit her just as hard, causing her to cry out in the object covering her mouth. It felt like her insides were tearing apart agonizingly slow.

The man dropped his hand, chuckling. "I know you're glad to get _that_ out," he said darkly.

"Lord Nakata, you said that she wouldn't get hurt," she faintly heard Syaoran say coldly.

"Calm down. She needs to feel this and remember everything. The poor girl has been suffering for years," Nakata said with a smile on his face as he stared at her exhausted form.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to get her breathing under control as her body's instinct trembled, but it couldn't. Whatever they had holding her down, stopped all of that. She looked in Syaoran's direction, feeling angry tears burn the back of her eyes.

Syaoran had told her that she could trust him, and he would make sure nothing happened to her; that her parents would be here.

 _Where are they?_

"Look at me," Nakata demanded.

Instantly, her eyes landed on him uncontrollably.

"When I take this off your mouth, I expect you to cooperate with me, lest you feel worse than you did a few seconds ago. Understood?"

She nodded her head vigorously as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks at the after effect of the pain.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

She closed her eyes tightly, and then felt his hand on her cheek again, but pulling the object off her mouth carefully.

A loud sob escaped her mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

"Shut it."

She tried to stop the sobs, but they wouldn't. It was almost uncontrollable while the pain continued to ripple through her body at all the memories and emotions mixed together.

Nakata sighed. "I'm giving you three seconds to close that hole in your face, or you'll _really_ feel pain."

Her breath hitched, and her mouth closed tightly, lips trembling a little.

"Thank you. Now, let me introduce myself properly," he said, clearing his throat. "My name is Nakata Yosuki, leader of _our_ universe."

Sakura stared at him with wide-eyes, knowing exactly what he meant. She didn't say anything, though.

"I know exactly why you decided to come here," he said. "But, do you know why you're _truly_ here?"

Her lower lip trembled while her mouth opened slightly. Her eyes shifted to Syaoran's, who was staring at her sadly.

 _What..._

"Where are they? You said they'd be here," she said weakly to him.

The reminder and the pain of losing them caused a distraction to the man standing in front of her.

Nakata grabbed her face, yanking her head in his direction roughly. "Answer me when I speak to you," he said tightly.

She could feel her entire body trembling on the inside, though it didn't physically.

Nakata's eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. "You smell so good," he said, moving closer to rub his nose against her neck.

Her eyes closed as she mentally prepared herself for the pleasurable pain she had become used to when these creatures pierced their teeth through her skin. Or, the one creature she allowed to, at least.

"I could drink you dry right now and end your life if I wanted to," he said.

"Please..." she whispered shakily. "You can do that _after_ I see them," she said desperately.

Nakata pulled back from her neck and a smirk slowly crept to his pale lips. "I have a proposition," he said suddenly. "I'll announce it after I have a taste of you, though."

Her eyes widened when his mouth opened, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Stop it!" Syaoran yelled, at his side in mere seconds with his arms locked around the man's neck tightly. "You touch her, or even _think_ about putting your mouth on her, I will snap your neck like a popsicle stick," he threatened.

Nakata chuckled darkly, resting his hand on Syaoran's arms to stop him. "Okay."

Syaoran held him for a moment before he released his head from the headlock, moving back.

"Go to the other side of the room," Nakata said, pointing to the direction he wanted Syaoran in.

Slowly, Syaoran walked towards the area, but kept his eyes on them.

Nakata turned to Sakura. "Your heart's beating fast," he announced. "Tell me, why's your heart beating fast?" he asked mockingly.

Sakura could feel her face growing hot at being put on the spot.

Syaoran had been her protector since he brought her into this world of magic, so she could never stop herself from feeling this way about him.

"Is it that you think you're special to him? So special that he would stop **me** from piercing my teeth into this pretty little neck of yours?"

She shivered when he ran a finger up the length of her neck, tracing the vein. She could hear Syaoran let out a low growl from across the room.

"Behave yourself, Xiao Lang, or you'll be put out of the room, leaving me with no choice but to torture the poor girl."

Sakura tried to calm her racing heart down, hoping to find a way out of this mess. Her eyes looked in Syaoran's direction, praying that he could get her out of this like he always found a way.

She was never one to depend on others, but this is a world she wasn't familiar with. A world where mythical creatures existed and lusted after her kind's blood.

"The same applies for you, now keep your eyes away from him."

She closed her eyes tightly, ready for this all to end.

"Good. Now, you want to see your family again, correct?" he asked.

She nodded, opening her eyes to look at him pleadingly.

"I know it's been hard for you for the last eleven years, but we had to have them," he said sympathetically.

"W-what?" she said, confused by that statement.

"The fire and shooting was just for show, to cover up their disappearance. They are still alive, as you've assumed for years now."

"W-where are they?" she asked hesitantly.

Nakata snapped his fingers three times.

Slowly, four glass scanners began to rise from the floor before her until she realized that people were in it.

Her eyes widened, seeing a woman with long, disarrayed, grey hair and tired emerald eyes.

"Okaa...san..." she whispered.

Her eyes looked to the next person to see a man with dark, chocolate hair, and brown eyes.

"Onii...chan..."

There was a man who looked similar to Touya, except he looked older.

"Otou...san..."

When she looked at the fourth glass, she saw a little boy who looked unfamiliar. He had brown and grey streaked hair, and emerald eyes.

Everyone in the glass stared at her with emotionless expressions on their face, which only made her struggle to get free from the restraints.

Something was wrong.

"Please! What do you want?" Sakura exclaimed, looking at Nakata with fear in her eyes.

He turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Exactly what I expected to hear from you," he said, walking closer to her.

Her lips began to tremble as she stared at her family. Her family that had been missing for the last eleven years of her life.

"What I want, is your blood," he said.

"W-what?" she asked, looking at him wide-eyed.

Syaoran had asked for the same thing, in return of him returning her family to her, and now this man was asking the same thing.

"Let me explain." He stopped.

She nodded for him to continue.

"Your family has the blood that I need," he said.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"It's pure, innocent, and sweet. Just what we need."

She swallowed, feeling an uncomfortable feeling settle in the bottom of her stomach. Why did she suddenly feel like this conversation was headed in the wrong direction?

"Why do you need that?" she asked.

He chuckled darkly, walking even closer to her restrained body.

"Don't hurt her, please!" she heard her mother yelling through the glass as she beat her fists against it.

Nakata sighed. "See? This is why I didn't want to do this. Get rid of them." He waved his hand, and the glasses began to slowly slide down into the floor again.

Sakura's eyes watered at the sight of the little boy crying and her mom's yelling for him to wait and stop.

Her father and Touya had been so emotionless and out of it, that she wondered if that were truly them.

"Please! Don't do this, Nakata-san. Take my blood, do whatever you want with it. Just..." She struggled weakly, though she couldn't move. "Don't hurt them. Let them go!" she yelled, feeling the tears spill from her eyes uncontrollably.

Syaoran was at Nakata's side in seconds with his hand on the restraints on Sakura's body. "You heard her, now release her," he said coldly.

"Xiao Lang, you don't want to play with fire, now step back," Nakata said tightly.

Syaoran hesitated for a moment before he released his hold on the restraints. He moved back a little, but not far.

Nakata shoved him further back, so he could step closer to Sakura. He reached his hand up to her face, so he could run his fingers down her face to her lips.

She shivered, closing her eyes as a wave of disgust glided down her body.

"How have you resisted this creature for so long, Xiao Lang?" Nakata asked, caressing her lip.

Another growl came from Syaoran and he slammed his fist against the white wall, breaking it.

"I know it's hard to control your strength, but you must control your temper," Nakata said.

"Hands off her, then," Syaoran said tightly. "You said that we'd just take her blood, and nothing else."

"Are you by any chance trying to **command** me to do something?"

"She's my mate," Syaoran said tightly.

"What's yours, is mine. Remember that?" Nakata dropped his hand lower down, to her chin, and then the pulsing vein on her neck.

"Nakata!" Syaoran yelled through clenched teeth.

Nakata chuckled, removing his hand from Sakura, who had been attempting to shrivel back from his touch, and making whimpering noises. "We're getting off topic. So, _Sakura_ —it is okay to call you that, right?"

Without thinking, Sakura glared at him and spat in his face at the mockery in his tone.

He sighed, wiping the fluid from his face with the back of his hand. "I tried to play it cool, pretty one," he said, moving over to grab the tape and place it back over her mouth. "But, you just had to be difficult. So, here's the deal. You blink once for yes, and squeeze your eyes shut tightly for no. Understood?"

Sakura's eyes shifted over to Syaoran's, seeing that he had his eyes shut tightly with his fists clenching just as tight.

"Eyes on me, or he gets punished, along with you," Nakata said.

Her eyes widened and turned to Nakata immediately.

"I need the blood of a pure family, which is yours. You guys have the purest blood around, which will mix well with the others. I need the mother, father, and brother for ten years to prepare them for the procedure. The daughter has to be a twenty-one-year old virgin, which you are." Nakata gave her a glance over, licking his lips.

Her cheeks warmed, and she closed her eyes tightly.

Nakata grabbed her face tightly, digging his nails into her skin as he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Don't lie to me, wench," he said tightly.

She opened her eyes, looking at him shocked. She hadn't meant for that to be a response.

When his nails dug deeper into her skin, she inhaled a sharp breath, and tears welled in her eyes.

"She is, damn it! You're hurting her!" Syaoran yelled, grabbing Nakata's wrist tightly.

Nakata looked at Syaoran, glaring hard. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't want me to put you underground again, do you?"

Syaoran's eyes widened, and he backed away from Nakata immediately.

He huffed, turning back to Sakura. "So, we need the blood of a pure family, a family who has the history of murderers, a family full of thieves, and a family cursed with sickness."

Sakura stared at him, confused as to what he is trying to get at.

"We want to rule the world," he said, as if he could read her mind. " ** _I_** want to rule the world. But, how am I to do that when we are the minority? Almost extinct?"

Sakura's brows scrunched in confusion, resisting the urge to look in Syaoran's direction again.

"A virus. That's what we are doing. We are trying to create a virus, where everyone can become infected by it. So, no one dies anymore. When you die, you get the second chance to live an immortal life as a bloodsucker."

Her eyes widened, understanding what he meant now.

"I wouldn't dare take your blood against your will because that's just not fair, now is it? That's why I'm giving you the option to choose, whether you want to do this or not." He sounded so confident and sure of himself. "Are you listening and comprehending?"

She blinked once, answering him.

"We use you and your family's blood, and all the other family's blood, and spread this virus, then, we let you and your family go to live your lives freely, as if none of this even happened."

 _But?_

"But, you say no to this, I release you, but keep your parents until they can produce another girl. Then, we'd have to wait another twenty-one years."

She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Nakata chuckled. "So, you'll give me your blood, so we could create a new world."

She squeezed her eyes again tightly.

Nakata sighed, snatching the tape off her mouth.

"Itai..."

"I need one solid answer."

"That's not fair, though! How could you make a deal like that?!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Not fair was forcing that poor little brother of yours into this world when we didn't need him."

Sakura gasped, eyes widening.

"So, Sakura, what's it going to be?"

"I..."

She stopped, feeling more tears slide down her cheeks.

 _It's not fair..._

"I can't destroy the world like that, and I can't leave my parents behind like this."

"Choose, or the choice will be made for you," he said.

"I..."

What was she to do?

* * *

A/N: Finally found the time to post this chapter, which should give an insight(hopefully) on what's going to happen in the story. The chapters posted before didn't really give the reader an idea of the plot (also, I felt very uncomfortable with the story). I have a brief idea on what is going to happen here, but let's see where my mind takes me, as it does for every story I write :).

 **Still up for debate whether or not this will remain T rated, or changed to M. I tend to get a little out of hand when I start writing, so I don't want to break any rules here lol. If majority of you root for T, I promise to try my best in keeping it T rated :).**

P.S. Thank you all for the reviews! I'm really happy that you guys liked the story before, but I also wanted to feel confident in the work that I'm showing others.


	2. The Beginning of it All

**"The Beginning of it All"**

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" A little girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair exclaimed, pulling on her mother's sleeve.

"Yes, honey?" A woman with grey, long hair and emerald eyes answered, distractedly.

"Is it time to go to the park now?" the little girl asked pleadingly.

"Oh Sakura, honey, not today. Mommy's a little busy and has a lot of work to get done. If I get done a little early, then maybe we could go," her mom said, looking at the pictures on the screen of her laptop. "You see that clock over there?" She pointed to a clock on the wall.

Sakura nodded, staring at the clock strangely. She recalled learning how to tell time a few weeks ago, but she had not mastered it yet.

"It says, 5:25PM. As soon as it hits 6:00PM, then we can play and go to the park, maybe," Nadeshiko said, smiling.

"Okay..." Sakura said disappointedly with a sad smile playing at her lips.

"Go to your room and play with your dolls for the meantime."

Sakura's lips pouted as her eyes watered. "Onii-chan broke her arms and legs," she said sadly.

Nadeshiko gasped dramatically. "Really?!" she exclaimed.

Sakura's lips moved downward, even more. "Yes. Now, I can't even play with my favorite doll anymore because she looks silly," she said dramatically.

"I will be sure to talk with your father about Touya's punishment as soon as they get back from playing football," Nadeshiko said, sounding sure about it.

"But, my doll won't be fixed..." Sakura trailed off sadly.

"We'll get that fixed as well," she said.

Sakura's face lit up at that. "Really?!"

"Of course. You just have to give mommy time to finish her work. Since we wasted so much time talking, the time will have to be prolonged to 6:10PM, okay?"

Sakura gasped, shaking her head. "You're right! Hurry so we can play soon!" she said, running out of the living room so her mom could get her work done.

She faintly heard her mom yell, "No running in the house, honey," before she ran up the stairs.

Once she reached the far end of the hall where her room is, she walked inside, closing the door behind her. She walked to her toy box, reaching inside of it to grab out an action figure that she had stolen from Touya's room a few weeks ago.

She thought, since Touya broke her favorite doll, he deserved to lose one of his favorite toys. So, she had snuck in his room one day when his best friend and her crush, Yukito Tsukishiro, came over so they could play in the backyard.

She had felt a little bad about it for a while, but the little devil on her left shoulder reasoned that she shouldn't feel bad about it. But, whenever the mention of his missing toy came into discussion, the little angel on her right shoulder told her to come clean about it.

Then, the guilt of being found out would eat at her conscious too. So, she settled with keeping it hidden away until she could muster up the courage to tell the truth.

Sakura picked up her other doll too and began to play with them, talking in the weird voices for the characters.

This is how it always was for her. Touya, her older brother never wanted to play dolls, her mother was always busy, considering she was a famous model, and her father always worked.

By the time he finished with his lectures at the university, Sakura would already be in bed sleeping.

She was alright with this, though. The times that they all spent together made up for these missed times together.

A cool breeze brushed against her skin, causing Sakura to look towards the window area.

She gasped, seeing the window wide open. Jumping up from her sitting position, she ran to the window, looking outside to see if anyone was there.

There was no one there, though.

She shrugged, closing the window, and then ran back to her toys to play.

* * *

"Is it time to play now, Mommy?" Sakura asked, peeking behind the door shyly.

She hated to be a bother to her mother, but it got lonely playing by herself sometimes.

"Give mommy one more minute," her mom said, distracted.

Sakura smiled, nodding her head, and then walked in the living room all the way.

She sat in the chair by her mom and looked at all the designs on the computer. She ooh'ed and aww'ed at all the beautiful images.

"Are you going to wear that, mommy?" she asked, staring at a golden dress.

Nadeshiko smiled, nodding her head. "Yes. Isn't it pretty?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! And, mommy will make it look even prettier than ever!"

Nadeshiko chuckled with a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, honey."

"Now, I will be quiet, so you can finish up," Sakura said, running her fingers across her lips as if she were zipping her lips together.

Sakura watched her mom put together a few more outfits, entranced by her mother's creative mind.

Once Nadeshiko finished, she closed her laptop and turned to Sakura with a bright smile.

"What are we playing today?"

Sakura's face lit up. "We can play now?!" she exclaimed.

Nadeshiko chuckled, standing from the chair. "Whatever you would like, honey."

"Well...since it's too late for the park, maybe we can play hide-and-seek?" she asked, staring at her mom hopefully.

A small smile formed on her mom's lips as she closed her eyes. "One...two...three..."

Sakura took off running after catching the hint.

Hide-and-seek was her favorite game, and she was the best at it. Or, so she believed that.

She hid under the bed, holding her breath a little so she didn't make too much noise.

When she heard her mom yell, "ready or not, here I come," her heart jumped, panicking even though she had not been caught yet.

In all honesty, she couldn't wait until her mom found her. Whenever she would, she would give Sakura the best hugs and tickles in the world.

"Kaijuu!" she heard a voice yell and her door opening.

She silently fumed, hearing her brother insult her.

She didn't want to give her hiding place away yet, so she decided to scold him later for being rude.

"Oi, you're not very good at hiding," his voice said, a lot closer than she expected.

She opened her eyes, seeing him face her on the floor under the bed. She gasped, pushing against him. "Get out, get out, get out! Mommy is looking for me!"

"Is my little Sakura blossom in here?" she heard her mom ask.

"Y—"

She hit his shin under the bed, glaring at him.

"Itaii," he said, grabbing his shin.

"I think I hear...SOMETHING!"

Sakura burst out laughing when her mom grabbed her leg from under the bed, pulling her out. She began her relentless tickling.

It was only when Sakura could barely breath, that her mother stopped, giving her a hug.

Sakura giggled, hugging her back before she heard Touya groan.

"What about me, Mom?" he asked.

Nadeshiko giggled, opening her other arm for him.

Sakura held onto her tighter, sticking her tongue out at him. "She's my mommy," she said.

"I know monsters don't share, but this isn't an exception this time," he said with a smirk as he moved into her arms for a hug as well.

Sakura pouted, releasing her mom. "Mommy, tell him to stop being a big meanie," she said, folding her arms like a stubborn child.

Nadeshiko laughed, kissing Sakura's cheek as she stood from her stooping position on the floor. "Be nice to your sister, Touya," she said, ruffling his chocolate colored hair.

He huffed, swiping her hands away jokingly. "Fine..." he said, though it didn't sound like he meant it.

"Do you guys want to help me warm dinner up? I'm starving, and I'm sure the both of you are as well."

As if on cue, their stomachs growled.

They all went into a fit of hearty laughter as they walked out of her room.

They walked downstairs to the kitchen, seeing their dad sitting at the table with his laptop.

Nadeshiko walked over to him, pushing the head of the laptop down. "It's time to take a break from work," she said with a smile.

Fujitaka, her husband chuckled, standing from the chair so he could place a chaste kiss to her lips. "I know. I was just waiting for you guys to come down."

"Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed, running over to him.

He picked her up with ease and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How's my favorite daughter?" he asked, lifting her in the air.

She giggled, spreading her little arms. "Awesome! I missed you guys," she said.

He placed her back on her feet with a chuckle. "I missed you too. I'll take you out in a few days. It's your turn," he said.

She beamed, grabbing his hand. "It is, isn't it?! Oh, I can't wait. What are we going to do?" she asked excitedly.

She ignored the sly comment she couldn't catch Touya say besides 'kaijuu.'

She was way too excited to care about that, though.

"Whatever you want, honey," he said.

"I'm so excited! And then we'll have our movie night on Sunday as always!"

"That's right. Now, I'm more than sure you're hungry right now, because I am."

Her stomach growled again, and she giggled. "I am very, very hungry."

She sat at her designated seat after her father pulled the chair out.

Touya sat down beside her. And, they all engaged in conversation, laughing to their hearts content.

Even though they didn't have the chance to spend a lot of time together, they embraced it when they could.

It was days like this where they all lived to see and experience. And so, they enjoyed one another.

After they finished eating and watching a little tv, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka tucked Sakura into bed after the bedtime story.

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy," Sakura said, smiling at them sleepily.

They both placed a kiss on her forehead. "We love you too, my little blossom. We'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Sakura nodded before she closed her eyes when they shut the door.

As soon as she began to drift off to sleep, there was a light tap on her window, causing her to become wide awake. She threw the covers back and jumped out the bed, quietly running over to the window.

She gasped, seeing a boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes, staring back at her. He looked much older than her and very much like a stranger.

The longer they stared into each other's eyes, the more Sakura felt willing to open the window for him.

As soon as the window was wide open for him, he climbed through without her permission.

She stared at him with wide, emerald eyes, surprised to see a stranger in her room.

Her parents had always told her not to talk or go near strangers, but for some reason, the man standing in front of her didn't feel like a stranger.

"What's your name, mister?" she asked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

He simply stared at her, nose flaring a bit as he clenched his jaw.

She frowned. "Are you okay? You don't look very well," she said.

When he began to approach her, fear began to creep in, so she moved back. "I... I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yet you let one in," he said darkly, stopping his approach.

"I...Mo—!"

Her mouth was covered within a blink of an eye by the man's hand. "Don't do that," he said tightly.

The tears started to stream down her cheeks now.

He released her, and then wiped the tears from her eyes. He stooped down in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm not a stranger," he said softly.

She stared at him fearfully. "Who are you then?" she asked.

"I'm the one you're going to turn to."

The tears stopped as she stared at him confused. "Hoe?"

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I'll always protect you," he said gently.

She sniffed, wiping her face. "R-really?" she asked, staring at him.

He gave her a small smile, nodding his head. "Yes. Whenever you're in trouble, I'll come to save you. When you need a shoulder to cry on, you'll have my shoulder. We'll be together forever," he said.

A small smile crept to her lips. "So, you'll be my bestest friend forever?" she asked excitedly.

He smiled, nodding his head. "Sure. So, I'm not a stranger," he said, smiling at her.

A blush formed across her cheeks as she nodded. "Okay, mister."

"Yes. You should get to bed as your parents said," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you again very soon?" she asked, staring at him curiously.

"Of course. Get in bed," he instructed.

She climbed in bed, getting back under the covers. She looked at him approach her.

He tucked her in bed again, so she could feel comfy.

She yawned, eyes beginning to close slowly. "Mister?" she called.

"Yes?" he answered, a lot closer than she expected.

"What's your name? My name is Kinomoto Sakura," she said sleepily.

"It doesn't matter. Just sleep," he said.

"Okay."

She could feel the man's eyes on her, but for some reason, she felt safe in his presence.

It was only when she felt ice, cold hands on either side of her head tightly that she opened her eyes, wide.

She gasped, seeing him right above her face with his mouth opened, revealing sharp teeth that sent her body in overdrive.

"Mist—"

He held her head tighter, causing her to go mute. His mouth came in contact with her warm skin before she felt it open around her.

He closed his eyes tightly, face looking contorted in pain when he pulled back from her neck. "Damn it...I can't do it," he hissed under his breath. "I'm sorry, Sakura," he said softly before she felt something sharp stab the side of her head.

Before her body could react to the pain, she blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter should have been out months ago because it's just been sitting in my notes for the past few months, so my apologies! I know this start is slow, but I just want you guys to know when everything began! Let me know what you guys think and how you think the story will progress :).**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Case Closed

**"Case Closed"**

* * *

"That's enough, Sakura! We've been on this case for six years now. I think it's time to let it go. Your family is _dead_ ," the detective said, yanking on the arm of a woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes.

The woman named Sakura shook her head vigorously, pulling her arm back from his tight grip as he tried to drag her out of the room. "No, we can't give up yet! We're just getting closer to finding out where they're hidden. Please, Detective Kai, you can't give up on me now like all the others have," she begged as the tears began to well in her eyes.

"Sakura, we've done all we can. We've tracked down every piece of evidence that could explain their disappearance—"

"Well, what about the unknown fingerprints? You guys still haven't found out who those people were. Maybe they're the ones who set the fire to put up a distraction to kidnap them! I was there that night, Kai, and I'm almost sure that it was all a set up," Sakura said desperately, holding on to the man tightly for support.

"What is the excuse for the death of all those thousands of other people then, Sakura? Were these unknown fingerprints after all those thousands of people who were killed? Those other families we can't seem to find either? They were all killed, Sakura. And, I'm sorry to break it to you, babes, but your parents were also killed too."

Sakura vigorously shook her head and struggled in the man's arms as he dragged her out of the abandoned building that had been burned down eleven years ago. "Please, Kai! You can't give up now. You guys just discovered these unknown fingerprints—"

"No, Sakura. These unknown fingerprints have been discovered for months now. We just thought it would be best for you to not know about them, so you could focus on your last few months of studying," Kai said, releasing her when she did not stop her wallowing.

Sakura stopped, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You guys have known about these fingerprints for months and you didn't bother to tell me?" she asked, unbelieving of this information. They _always_ informed her of anything they found.

"Oh, Sakura, baby, don't look so crushed. I swear that I've been working on the case and trying to date back who's fingerprints they could be. And, I did find one of the person's fingerprints, but it's just not information that is worth telling to—"

"Who's are they? Maybe I can find them," Sakura said immediately.

They had been working on this case since Sakura turned 15. After losing her parents at the age of 11, Sakura had been living her life in a blur, unaware of anything going on around her. Her auntie had taken her in after the incident, which Sakura felt very grateful for. However, it was not the same living with her auntie as it was living with her parents and brother.

The night she lost her parents all seemed like a dream. All Sakura could remember was going to the event for her mom's party before the fire and she blacked out. She could not remember anything else after that.

But, once she turned 15, she had, had a dream one night, showing her that her parents and Touya were still alive. Well, it was more like a boy telling her that her parents were still alive, but she just had to look for them in the right place.

It had felt so real that Sakura was sure that it was real, but she could not remember when or how it happened, but she had woken up out of nowhere. So, she just concluded that it was a dream.

That next day, she had gone down to the police station, demanding that they reopen the case after four years because she knew her parents were still alive.

The men had thought that she was a lunatic or teenager still mourning the death of her parents after four years, but she remained persistent and consistent with the men. Eventually, Detective Kai, head over the department, decided to give in after meeting her.

After she laid out the facts of them still not finding her families DNA, or any kind of evidence showing they were dead, Kai decided to reopen the case for her.

Now, six years later, Kai was still by her side, trying to help her find the answer to the never-ending torment of losing her family.

"You won't find these prints, Sakura," Kai said confidently.

"Just, tell me! You know I'll find a way. I've found a way with everything else we've found so far, so I could with this too—"

"We haven't even really found anything, Sakura!"

"Yes—"

"Your outrageous theory of thinking that the whole fire was set to distract everyone while the infamous Nadeshiko and Fujitaka were kidnapped, along with your brother makes no sense. There are other families that went missing after this too, you know? And, people who knew those families have the sense to know that their family was killed in that fire, along with all those other thousands of people!" Kai snapped.

Sakura froze, feeling the tears pour from her eyes at the cold-hearted attitude of the man. "So…my theory has been stupid, thus far? You've supported me for **_all_** of these years for what? For fun? To make me feel better?" she asked, feeling her body begin to tremble with anger.

Kai sighed, moving over to her, but she shriveled back from his touch. "No, don't—"

"Sakura, you know that I've believed you for all these years. It's just…this is getting out of hand and—"

"I don't need your help anymore! I'll figure out where they are on my own and I don't—"

"The fingerprints date back to a man named Nakata Yosuki. This man has been dead for over 200 years now. This is why I said it's not information that could help—"

"200 years?" she asked, feeling her interests being piqued.

Kai sighed again in annoyance this time. "It's nothing we can do about this, Sakura. This man is long dead and gone, so what can we conclude about this? That he's come back from the dead and wanted your family and a few others? That makes no sense."

Sakura looked at the floor for a moment, thinking; thinking really hard about what she could draw about this information. She came up with nothing.

"You see? I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to seem so heartless earlier. You know I care about you immensely. I reopened this case for a reason, but can we give it a rest for a bit? I've been working the hell out of my team for the last six years. Let's give it a rest for now," Kai said gently.

Sakura sighed, finally giving up after six, long years, of nonstop investigating. "Okay..." she said sadly.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms for her.

"On one condition," she said, not moving over into his arms.

"Of course, anything, sweetie."

"If I find anything—I mean, _anything_ to explain this new information you have given me, we reopen the case, okay?" she said.

"Of course. It must be very reasonable and logical before we decide this, though," he said.

She forced a smile on her face, nodding her head, as the tears welled in her eyes. "Deal."

"Now, come here," he said.

She walked into his arms, holding him tightly as the realization that her family could possibly be dead, hit her.

"Damn it!" she cried into his chest, letting out the pain and sorrow she had been holding in for years.

* * *

"Anything new from the detectives?" Sakura heard her best friend ask in the room next door. She had just walked in the house after leaving the police station and ran straight to her room.

She thought she had let out all her anger and frustration there with Detective Kai, but apparently she had not.

When Sakura did not respond, her best friend, Tomoyo walked in the room with her. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, locking eyes with Sakura.

Sakura sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just…I've decided to let it go…I told them they could close the case because they're dead. My parents and brother are dead!" she exclaimed, falling to the floor as she wailed.

Tomoyo was at her side in no time, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry."

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to get her rapid breathing under control. Once she composed herself, she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. Moment of weakness over. I'm just trying to come to terms with everything and accept it," she said, wiping her eyes dry of the tears.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked softly.

Sakura sighed, standing from the floor she had fallen on a few minutes ago. "It's over…this last piece of information they found just proves that the case is dead."

"What did they—"

"I'm sorry, but can we not talk about this tonight? We're supposed to go out and party at that costume party, like I promised we would. When I'm ready to tell you, I'll tell, okay?" she asked, hoping her best friend would understand.

Tomoyo smiled at her, caressing her face. "Of course. Let's get you ready then," she said.

Sakura smiled at her, silently thanking her.

It only took an hour for Sakura to be focused on something completely different from her deceased family, when she exclaimed, "Tomoyo-chan! This is so embarrassing. I can't wear this out in public..."

What Tomoyo had forced her, felt extremely inappropriate for a costume party. She did not even know how Tomoyo managed to make such a flimsy piece of material for her.

Sakura had on a pure, white corset top that was satin, which had crimson red lace designs on top of the corset, outlining her breast—which was also very low cut. It pushed her breast up and together, so a lot of cleavage was revealed to the eye. Down the middle of the corset was a red zipper that also consisted of frilly, lace around it. The bottom of the corset had a crimson, lacy outline and it was also very frilly. The back of the corset had red ribbons tied together down her back in zigzags.

Her best friend even went out of her way to paint Sakura's nails a bright red color, bringing out her fingers as well.

Looking in the mirror, Sakura saw that the skirt was way too short for her liking. It was a white skirt that was ruffled, and it came to her mid-thigh.

She looked like the typical slut at a Halloween party, if anyone asked her what she thought of it.

Tomoyo forced her on some red, sheer stockings that were just a couple of inches under the skirt. The top of the stockings were white and frilly.

Looking down at her feet, Sakura noticed one thing that Tomoyo did right; and that was giving her short-heeled boots that came a few inches past her ankles.

Sakura was known for being such a klutz, so adding difficult shoes would just complicate her life.

"You have to, Sakura-chan! You look so cute in this. Oh! One more thing."

Sakura watched her dig out something in the closet and she handed it to her.

It was a red vampire cape that would tie around her neck.

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura looked at her and could almost see stars in her eyes as she watched Sakura, as unrealistic as it sounded.

"I just have to do your hair, which I won't have too much to do, since it's already so cute!"

She pulled Sakura to the mirror excitedly and began to comb her short, auburn hair. She grabbed a few red and white ribbons and braided some of them in her hair on random sections.

"Please tread lightly with the make-up, Missy," Sakura warned her, only half-serious after she finished doing her hair and started with the makeup.

Sakura could not believe that she had let her best friend treat her like a doll whenever she wanted to until this day. Tomoyo could be a little weird at times, but that was one of the reasons that Sakura loved her.

They had been best friend since they were three-years-old.

She had the most beautiful, porcelain-white skin ever with long, wavy, violet hair. She also had purple eyes to compliment her beautiful hair. Tomoyo was the definition of beauty in itself.

Sakura admired her beauty, just as much as Tomoyo obsessed over Sakura's beauty, creating an incredible friendship between the two.

However, Tomoyo had always had a weird obsession with creating Sakura outfits and filming her in them. The habit came about when they were just kids. Tomoyo had taken sewing lessons when she was younger and began to experiment on different clothing with her best friend. Her passion had only grown for sewing over the years as she grew older.

They were now heading towards the official age of adulthood and Tomoyo still had the weird obsession with filming and creating Sakura clothes. Sakura tolerated it though, because she loved her best friend to death.

"You know I love how you naturally look, Sakura. You have nothing to worry about," Tomoyo said sweetly.

Sakura decided to place her trust in her best friend and closed her eyes to let Tomoyo do the magic on her face.

After 15 minutes of her working her 'magic' on Sakura's face, she stepped back and gasped.

Sakura looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"You look so beautiful!" She grabbed out her tape-recorder and started filming Sakura.

A blush crept upon Sakura's cheeks and she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Tomoyo-chan..." she said, feeling bashful.

Looking in the mirror, Sakura saw what her best friend was dramatizing.

She did tread lightly with the makeup, but she did put a little blush on her cheeks and very light red eye-shadow on the top lids of her eyes.

She added black eyeliner on the top of Sakura's eye lids, giving her a wing; and on the bottom of her eyes, she had white eyeliner on the water line to bring out her emerald eyes.

The lipstick that she had on her lips was very unusual though, because it was a really dark red. Sakura had never worn dark colors before, because it was not her thing. Her best friend had made her look like a dark, vampire queen.

Sakura turned to take a look at Tomoyo and smiled, seeing the work that she did on herself.

She decided to dress up as a dark angel with wings. She did not tread lightly with her own make up, though.

She had on very dark makeup that matched her outfit. Instead of flats, she had on high heels.

It was normal for young adults her age to dress like this, but it brought an uneasy feeling to Sakura's stomach.

Tomoyo put her camcorder away and grabbed Sakura's hand. "We should get ready to go."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "You're right. Is Eriol-kun going to be there tonight?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer to it.

Tomoyo blushed lightly and nodded her head.

Tomoyo had a crush on Eriol for three years now, but she had never really had much courage to say a full sentence to him before.

It was quite adorable seeing her like that, considering the fact that she was not the type of person to shy away from anything.

"Maybe you will have the opportunity to talk to him, then?"

"I-I don't know. My drivers will drive us tonight, just in case we get a little too happy tonight." Tomoyo changed the topic quickly.

Sakura smiled, nodding her head. She did not want to press the idea on Tomoyo too much because she hated to come off as pushy and annoying.

They left her best friend's house and headed to the party.

* * *

When they arrived, there were a lot of cars, so they told Tomoyo's drivers to just drop them off on the side and that they could walk the rest of the way.

After they had been walking in silence for a few moments, Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "Do you really think that I will get the opportunity to talk to Hiiragizawa-kun tonight?"

"I know you will and to prove my point, I will help you. If you'd like me to, that is."

"R-really?" Her blush deepened, making Sakura grin at that.

"Of course! I think you guys would be cute together and he's an available guy." Sakura nudged her shoulder, playfully.

"A-arigatou, Sakura!" She hugged Sakura tightly and she returned the hug.

"I can't leave your side tonight, though." Tomoyo looked determined all of a sudden

Sakura gave her a questioning look. "Why not?"

"Because I can't miss any of the opportunities of recording one of your cute moments!"

Sakura scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously for the second time that night. "Oh, Tomoyo..."

They finally made it to the door and walked inside. It was so loud that Sakura could feel the vibrations of the music in the house.

Everyone was dressed very artistically, as she expected. There were even girls who wore provocative clothes—even more than hers was. It was a college party, so what did she expect?

They walked to their friends, who were sitting in a corner, sipping on their drinks as they talked and laughed over the music.

There was Naoko, a girl with brown, short hair that was cut boldly. Her eyes were brown, and she was dressed as a snow fairy.

Chiharu, a girl with brown hair in braided pig-tails. She also had brown eyes, but she was dressed as a devil, instead of a fairy.

Rika was a really small girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She dressed as an elf goddess.

Eriol, who is Tomoyo's crush, had navy blue hair that was parted down the middle in the front part. He wore large, squared glasses and he had grey eyes. He was dressed as a magician.

Yamazaki, who is Chiharu's boyfriend, had very dark hair and brown eyes, even though he appeared to always have his eyes closed. He was dressed as a knight.

All of their friends were there, so that made Sakura extremely happy and excited about the night.

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo and Sakura greeted them over the music, once they got to where their friends were.

"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo!" They waved at the two.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat down with them.

"Do you lovely ladies want me to get you guys a drink?" Eriol asked them, winking at Tomoyo.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and saw that she was blushing.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head for the both of them. "Yes, please. We need to loosen up a bit, right, Tomoyo?" She looked at her best friend.

Tomoyo nodded her head, with the blush still evident on her cheeks.

Eriol gave them both a charming smile and nodded. "I'll be right back with them then." And he was gone.

"Come on, Tomoyo! You have to try at least. Besides...did you not see the way he flirted with you?"

"Alright, alright. I promise I will try my best tonight, Sakura." She smiled at Sakura, determinedly and Sakura believed her.

Eriol came back with their cup of drinks after a few minutes.

Sakura wanted to have a good time tonight, so she took a large gulp of the drink and cringed.

She hated the taste of alcohol. If anyone asked her, it was not worth it, but tonight would be an exception since her friends wanted to have a mind-blowing night, as they had put it.

She was never really a drinker and it was very rare when she did, but she had to tonight. Tonight, was going to be the last night they could party like this together for a while. Plus, she needed this more than anything after finding out the news today and the case being closed.

Sakura looked to see that Tomoyo was chugging down her drink too and smiled, knowing exactly why she was.

"To official adults who will be college graduates this weekend?" Yamazaki held up his drink.

"To official adults!" They all shouted in unison before clanking their cups together, then chugging it down.

Three drinks later, Sakura was feeling a little tipsy, but fully aware of everything around her though; and so was Tomoyo, considering how she was freely talking to Eriol now. She should have long gave the girl a drink if it would make her this bold, Sakura noted.

Sakura smiled and stood up from her seat and turned to everyone in the group. "Why are we just sitting here? We should be on the dance floor dancing!" she shouted cheerily as she took another chug of her drink excitedly.

They all cheered her on.

She laughed and grabbed Tomoyo's hand, pulling her up. Everyone followed suit behind them.

They made their way to the dance floor and started swaying their bodies to the music happily.

Sakura looked in Tomoyo's direction to see that Eriol had started dancing with her as she moved her body against his sensually.

A smile formed on Sakura's lips, feeling proud of her friend as she continued dancing with Naoko and Rika to the music.

After a few songs, Sakura told Naoko and Rika that she would be back because she wanted to rest for a bit. However, it was just that her mission had been accomplished for the night. Tomoyo and Eriol hit it off quicker than she thought they would. And, she needed some time alone to come to terms with herself about her family being dead.

After they gave her the okay, she walked back to their seats and sat down, picking up one of the cups of water, taking a large gulp.

She watched the others dancing, with a smile on her face. Tonight was going great. Her friends were there and were all happy, so that in itself made her happy.

She took another sip of water before setting the cup back down. She would have a killer head-ache in the morning if she did not drink as much water as possible tonight.

"Would it be alright if I sat with you?" a smooth, velvety said next to her ear after she drank another bottle of water.

All of the hairs on her body stood on end and goosebumps appeared all over her body at the voice instantly.

She turned towards the voice and a silent gasp escaped her lips when she came face to face with said person's voice.

It was a handsome man with short, chestnut hair and amber eyes. He had the palest skin; even paler than Tomoyo's.

He was leaning down towards her, so their faces were close to each other when she had turned around.

He was dressed as a vampire as well, but at the sight of him, he could be mistaken for the real thing.

A blush stained her cheeks at their close proximity, but she still nodded her head. "S-sure."

She slid over on the couch, to let him slide in beside her.

He sat down beside her and started to look around for a bit.

"A-are you looking for someone?" she stammered nervously. She felt all weird and nervous for some reason around the boy.

"No."

"Oh. Well, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. It's really nice to meet you..?" She held out her hand towards him, smiling.

He looked at her hand for a while. She started to feel awkward, so she put her hand back down after she realized he would not shake it.

That had never happened to her before, so she felt completely out of place. Sakura was normally the sweet and caring person to make everyone feel comfortable during the first meetings. She may be a fire ball when she needed to be, but she still held that sweet and caring attribute about herself when needed. He was making that hard for her, so she wondered if she did something wrong.

"Li Syaoran."

"Are you by any chance from Hong Kong?" she asked politely, smiling in his direction.

He turned to her with those piercing eyes and her smile faltered. It was his eyes that made her feel nervous and scared, she concluded.

She looked down when he did not respond, feeling awkward. The silence between them was killing Sakura, so she decided to try and make conversation again.

"Are you new around here? I haven't seen you out of the four years I've been in college."

She still received no response from him, so she decided on another solution.

"Your costume looks really good. With the way you're looking, you must be a vampire, right?"

No response again.

It was like she was having a conversation with herself, so she decided to leave him alone. It would be terrible to annoy him even though they did not even know each other.

She felt oddly sad that he did not want to interact with her. She was always happy to meet new people and become acquainted with them. She could feel the back of her eyes beginning to burn because he was making it very hard for her to do that with his rude attitude.

"Would you like to dance?"

That question caught her off guard. He did not give her any answers to any of her questions, yet he wanted to dance with her.

If dancing was his cup of tea for becoming acquainted with others, that was fine by her. Besides, what harm would come out of one dance? She loved to dance even though she was not the best dancer out there. Plus, it would get her mind off her problems.

She smiled at him shyly and nodded her head, feeling extremely happy that she managed to make him interact with her. "I would love to, Li-san."

His body froze, making her wonder if she said something wrong. Did he not want her to use his name at all? Did she come off as too needy?

Her questions were answered when he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up from her seat towards him.

She could feel her face growing hot as she looked down shyly at their hands joined together.

He pulled them to the dance floor, away from the view of the people sitting down in the party.

When they reached the dance floor, he immediately pulled her body against his. It was like their bodies were perfect for each other.

Her cheeks were tainted with an ugly blush when her body began to move against his with the beat of the music on its own.

His eyes locked with hers as their bodies grinded against each other's slowly. It was like she had no control over her own body because he had her trapped with his piercing eyes. She was fully aware of this, but she could not bring herself to look away from them.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and let them slide down to her bum over the flimsy skirt, and gave it a bold, firm squeeze.

Sakura started to boldly grind against him more to the erotic song that was playing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could not tell if it was him or the alcohol that made her feel so bold. She had never done anything like this with a stranger, but she enjoyed it.

She was not even aware of the song that was being played anymore, but her mind told her that their bodies were doing the correct thing.

His hands roamed down her body slowly, making her bite her lip to hold back the moan that wanted to escape her mouth. She did not understand the burning ache her skin felt at his hands, but it was a nice sensation, causing her to feel frightened by it.

"Don't hold back," he whispered in her ear huskily.

Her cheeks warmed, feeling his hot breath against her ear.

They had been dancing for a while and the entire time, Syaoran's hand could not stop themselves. He did not know why he could not stop his hands from touching her—he had never done this before. He normally just killed off his prey in a heartbeat after he got them alone, but he could not do that with this girl.

He had smelt her blood all over the room and could not resist the urge any longer when he got closer to her.

There was something special about her blood. It smelt so…

Pure and innocent.

He had never smelt anything so delicious before. He had to have her tonight. The urge to touch her was just as strong as her blood, invading his senses.

He could understand why they wanted her and her family now...

But, why would they choose to send him to convince the girl when they knew how sensitive he was to her? After all, he had been the one to keep an eye on her for all these years as she aged to the age they desired.

Syaoran slid his hand under the frilly skirt. She pulled back after feeling his cold, firm hands on her skin. He wondered how she had found some of her strength and control.

After all, his expertise was controlling his prey and their actions.

"Sakura," he whispered her name in a husky voice to get her attention.

She glanced up at him, blushing and surprised that she heard it over the loud music.

She had not given him permission to call her by her first name, but he knew she would like the way it rolled off his tongue. It was one of his abilities.

His eyes, voice, and touch could control anyone he wanted to.

When her eyes met his, she was trapped in a trance again. He could tell by the shade of her eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me," he softly commanded her.

He knew that she would not be able to tell him no, so she nodded absently with her eyes on him.

They began to move their bodies to the music again, but he pressed something hard against her lower body purposely, letting her feel the affect that she is having on him.

He knew she did not care though, because her body never seized with its movement against him. He had some type of spell over her that could never be broken unless he decided to break it.

He could not even believe that he had asked her to dance with him to begin with. He had not known what else to say to her, even though she had asked him several questions. This was something new for him.

Normally, the only thing he would have to do was give them one look and they would all come to him willingly. It was a little different this time, though.

He leaned down and sniffed her neck, brushing the tip of his nose against the outline of it. She smelt so damn good.

He heard Sakura whimper when his hand squeezed her butt again under the frilly skirt hard, surely leaving a mark. He smirked against her neck, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

Her body had grown even bolder as she grinded even more against his erection that was poking her between them, making Syaoran groan.

He caught a glimpse of her flushed face before her hands moved around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Syaoran ran his tongue up the side of her neck and a breathy gasp fell from her lips.

He inwardly groaned, loving the way her skin felt against his tongue, even though he had not even plunged his teeth into her flesh yet.

He licked her again, except the entire length of her neck, savoring the taste of her skin. She tasted just like she looked. Sweet and pure. He could not even get enough of her skin, alone.

He felt her tremble against him and held onto him tighter as his hands slowly snaked around her waist and held her to his body tightly. "Let's go someplace else, yeah?" he whispered in her ear huskily.

The blood rushed to her cheeks again, for the umpteenth time that night.

Syaoran knew that she would not tell him no. The closer he was to her, the more it thrilled him than it should have. He had never felt this powerful, knowing that he had complete control over a human's life like he had over hers.

She looked up at him shyly, making him see the hesitation in her eyes when she had.

His gaze turned into a heated one, seeing that shy glance. He knew that he was looking at her like she was something to eat. She was, though. She made him hungry, looking at her.

What really should have been the mission is to kill her, because she was a danger to all vampires. She was the type of girl to make a vampire expose himself to the world. It was hard to have control over his self around her and her scent was almost addicting.

"Okay."

Was that her voice sounding so weak and desperate? She wondered if he knew the affect that he was having on her.

He pulled her off the dance floor quickly and headed towards the stairs in the house.

The moment their eyes left each other's, she felt reality come crashing down on her even though his touch still had one of her feet in another world.

"Li-kun, where are we going?" she asked him, almost in a whisper as she tried to pull back from him. She was sure that he did not hear her though, because she asked so quietly, and the music was blasting.

She was not even the type of girl to go into some room with a guy she did not know. She wondered if it was the alcohol that she drank earlier, but realized that she was completely sober now, feeling slightly tipsy. She was aware of everything, so she could not tell if she was just feeling this way because of him.

Syaoran's ear twitched at her question, but he never responded. He just squeezed her hand a little tighter, pulling her with him.

He pulled her into one of the rooms and closed the door behind him.

She heard a clicking sound and automatically knew that he had locked the door, so she would not be able to escape.

"Sakura..." he whispered her name so seductively and started leading her back towards the bed, with his body pressed fully against hers.

It was like he could not keep his hands off of her, so she could never stop the sounds that emitted from her lips.

"Sakura..." he whispered her name again.

She blushed furiously before feeling the back of her legs hit against the bed.

His hands slid up her body, from her hips to the back of her neck slowly, until his fingers slid into her hair, causing her body to shutter at the soft caresses. He grabbed her locks tightly and pulled her head back slightly, exposing her neck to him.

He licked his lips seductively as his eyes remained glued to her neck. He knew that physical contact alone would not keep her mesmerized, but he could not keep looking at those innocent, emerald eyes. They were so pure that it was hard to imagine killing her or doing anything to cause her harm.

For a minute, it looked like he would bite into her neck with his fangs, but he just attached his mouth to her neck and started to leave open mouthed kisses on every inch of it.

Sakura believed that the fangs were fake, but she could not help but feel like they were real because of the way they looked. She reasoned that they were the glue on fangs that most people put on instead of the annoying, plastic ones.

Feeling his lips all over her neck was causing her body to burn with desire. His lips felt so hot against her skin, even though they were cold and rough. It was an indescribable sensation.

Syaoran pulled her head back a little further, except to the side this time so he could have better access to her neck, since the stupid cape was in his way. He began to suck on her neck gently at first, but his lips tightened around the skin quickly, sucking hard because he could not take it any longer.

He was about to plunge his teeth in her skin, but he heard that sound again. The sound she made that drove him crazy, so he immediately pushed her back on the bed roughly. He was sure to keep his body connected to hers.

He hovered over her body as he ripped the cape off her neck without untying the ribbon, so it tore.

Sakura blushed furiously, and his lips automatically came back to her neck and started to suck the newly exposed skin furiously. It almost hurt, but the blissful sensation overtook the pain immediately for Sakura to even notice, so she could not complain.

His teeth scraped against her neck lightly and she moaned at the pain and sensation that the 'fake' fangs caused.

He began to lick at the place his teeth scraped, then he started to suck on the area furiously again.

Her eyes closed tightly as she gasped at the burning sensation his lips were causing to her body. It felt so good that she could not even explain why. Her body had felt like it was on fire; her insides quivering at the touches he granted her body.

When he started to suck harder, her hands automatically went to his shoulder to push him off of her, out of her natural human instincts because it began to hurt.

He grabbed her hands with one hand and pinned them above her head, so she would stop trying to push his hard, cold body off her, as his lips sucked a little more gently this time.

He used his other hand to snake up her body and rested on the top of her chest, close to the swell of her breast. She blushed and squirmed under him weakly.

"Li-kun, I'm a virgin..." she blurted out before he could go any further than that.

She was oblivious to where she had found the control to speak, but she was glad that she did.

Syaoran moved back from her neck and looked at her.

Sakura gasped at the sight before her. He had blood on the corner of his mouth.

When he noticed her staring, he licked it off seductively, while staring in her eyes.

Her entire face heated up more and she tried looking away but failed miserably.

"You are quite pure, but I can smell your arousal." He dropped his hand between her thighs, making her jump.

Her body was stuck and yielding to his, without her permission, wanting more, even though she wanted so desperately to push him away.

"Sitting by yourself in this delicious outfit you have on, was very, _very_ dangerous. You should've known someone would approach you."

His hand slid higher up her thigh and she shuddered visibly.

A smirk formed on his lips, seeing the reaction that he was getting out of her. He loved it too much. He could not get enough of the innocent creature under him.

"P-please, don't hurt me," was all she could manage to say with the blush staining her cheeks still.

"I would never hurt the one I'm destined to live with forever, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to have a little bit of fun with you."

His hand squeezed her thigh and her body automatically jumped, as a short yelp escaped her mouth.

Syaoran let out a deep chuckle at that and then licked the spot on her neck where the blood was still pouring.

He let out a moan with his eyes shut tightly. "You taste so sweet and pure."

She blushed and tried to figure out if he was just trying to be in the role of his costume or what. That was the only thing that made sense to her in the situation.

"Li-kun—"

He sucked on her neck again hard and she let out another involuntary moan.

"You sound so sexy..." He licked up her neck slowly, to her ear.

He sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth and his tongue flicked against it.

The sensation was almost overwhelming that all she could do was let out breathy moans.

His hand slid underneath her skirt slowly as his tongue licked up the edge of her ear, to the top of it.

"I want to hear you," he whispered in her ear.

She could not comprehend anything he had said because she was too focused on the throbbing ache between her legs.

"Li-kun, please! I-I don't want to do this."

Syaoran's hand stopped moving up as he heard this. He never wanted to be classified as a rapist because that was just something he never stood for.

Kill innocent people, sure. But rape them? That was almost unforgivable and heartless, even though he did not have one that could beat.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked, trying to shift the mood to something else.

It was so loud in the damned house and if they did hear Sakura's screaming, the people would just assume that it was from other things that could take place. That was how humans were. They were just as heartless as animals sometimes.

Sakura looked down where his hand was and moved her hand down to where his was, under her skirt. She pushed it away weakly, and he allowed her to for once.

He did not even know why he was letting her take control of the situation. No human had ever taken control over anything he was involved in, so he grew frustrated with her and grabbed her wrist and pinned them down again.

"Answer the question," he commanded angrily.

Tears began to form in her eyes because she did not understand why he was angry with her all of a sudden.

She nodded her head once.

He let out a frustrated growl. He felt irritated that someone had tainted those soft-looking pink lips already and it was not him. How had he missed this over the years he'd been watching after her?

"How?"

Sakura looked confused, not knowing what to say to him.

He used his other hand that was not holding her wrists down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

She instantly fell under his spell again and forgot what he had even asked.

"How have you been kissed?" he repeated himself, already knowing that she forgot so soon.

"J-just light pecks…" she trailed off.

He let out a sigh when he heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs even though the music was loud. He would have to save this for another time before the person came in.

Syaoran leaned down and sucked on her neck one last time and pulled away from her, hesitantly. He needed to get out of there before he killed her. His hunger was even greater now that he had a taste of her blood, so he needed to find something to eat.

"Kinomoto Sakura…" he said, looking in her eyes, mesmerized by the innocence in them.

She nodded her head absent-minded.

Not able to resist the urge, he kissed her forehead before he slipped off the bed to get far away from her. He reached into his pocket, knowing this was the perfect opportunity to get the plan in motion.

Never mind the extra actions taken tonight, but he still had to start the mission. She was 21 now, which meant one thing...

Syaoran pulled out a piece of paper and lay it on the dresser by the window. "Your family..."

Sakura visibly froze on the bed.

"I know you've been lost for years about this and looking for them," he said.

At the mention of her parents, Sakura looked at him with a fire of passion in her eyes, spell broken. "How do you know about my family? You don't know what you're talking about. And, I do have family!" she exclaimed, standing from the bed, glaring at him.

Why was this man trying to torture her? She had just accepted the news today that her family is dead, so why was he throwing it in her face now?

 _Who **is** he?_

Syaoran smirked, seeing that he had her undivided attention now. He shrugged as if he had nothing to do with them. "I mean, your parents and brother," he corrected himself.

"I don't have any parents, or a brother," she told him, ignoring the pain in her chest at the loss of them. "Not...anymore," she whispered.

"Nadeshiko, Fujitaka...and Touya," he whispered the last name.

The frown and sadness written on her face was replaced with a horrified expression at the familiar names, and tears welled in her eyes at hearing them. "H-how do you know about my family?" she whispered, dropping her head.

"I know your family," he corrected her.

"No! You _knew_ my family! My family is dead! They've been dead for years now—"

"They're not dead," he said, pulling out something from his back pocket.

He held up a picture to her, and sure enough, it was a picture of the people she had grew very fond of by photos.

There was her mother with long, wavy, grey hair and emerald eyes that resembled her own. Her dad, who looked like he only aged a bit, but not much, and then her brother. The only photos she had ever seen of him were when he was a young boy, but in this photo, he looked older than he was now. What the hell was going on?

"Th-this can't be them. They're dead, and..." she trailed off, closing her eyes. "No, they're dead. I-I need to go."

She made a move to leave the room, but he was at her side, grabbing her arm as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

This had to be wrong. There was no way that her family could still be alive. They had been dead for over a decade now, so they still had to be. There was no way that the dead could come to life, right? And even if they were still alive all this time, why would they have not come back for her?

Sakura had heard too many good things about her family and abandoning her was never one of the things that floated around in the Daidouji's house, whom she lived with for these years. She had just accepted that they were dead, so they were dead. That was end of the case.

The man was lying to her, trying to get a reaction out of her. He was just a perverted man trying to get her to play out his fantasies and she would not allow him to do that.

"Let me go—"

"I can help you—"

"No, I've already dropped the case! It's dead and over with. I've already told the police that—"

"I know who this Nakata is," Syaoran said, holding on to her arm tighter when she tried to yank her arm back from him.

Her heart was beating so fast right now as she felt herself sinking back into that spell he had over her earlier. She refused to give in this time, though.

"W-who is Nakata?"

"He has your parents and your brother. He has all the answers you've been looking for," he said, somehow closer to her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat, unable to speak. She was lost and confused now. "I-I—"

"Take this photo. My information is on the back of it, so…if you're ever interested in finding out the truth…use the information on the back to get in contact with me." He forced the photo in her hand, so she grabbed it, holding on to it tightly.

"L-let me go," she said, keeping her eyes from him.

He released her arm. "Think about it, Kinomoto," he said.

She looked at him, surprised that he was referring to her by her last name now.

"I've done—"

"You haven't done everything you can if you don't take this offer," Syaoran interrupted. "Think about it…" He walked over to the window in the room, getting ready to jump out of it. "And, keep quiet about it."

As soon as he disappeared, the door opened to the room Sakura was in.

"There you are! Did you get sleepy or something? Are you okay? You could have told me, and we could have went home. I've been worried sick about you!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura immediately.

Sakura stood there, confused about what had happened. She should have informed Tomoyo about everything, but for some reason, she could not bring herself to do it.

"I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to tell her. "All of that dancing had me really tired, so I figured lying down would help a little," she said, instead of giving the masked vampire away.

A gasp escaped Tomoyo's mouth and she had a hand over her mouth as her eyes rested somewhere on the floor.

Sakura began to panic, looking around for what could cause a reaction out of her best friend. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Your cape is all broken! How did you do that, Sakura?"

"Oh! I…it became extremely hot and it was stuck on my neck while I was trying to pull it off."

"That explains the weird marks all over your neck. You're even bleeding!" Tomoyo touched her neck, wiping some of the blood off.

"You're so careless, Sakura-chan. What are you going to do without me? We need to get you home and all cleaned up. Come on."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm gently, opening the door. "What's the paper in your hand?"

Sakura swallowed, stuffing the photo in her pocket in the dress. "N-nothing. Just something I found in the room."

Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head. "How long have you been lying down? You can barely stand on your own."

Sakura did not even notice that she had been holding on to something to keep herself up. "I-I lost track of time. Sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"Honey, I live to protect you. My drivers should still be outside, come on."

They walked out of the room, with Tomoyo's arm wrapped around Sakura's waist and Sakura's arm wrapped loosely around her neck.

Sakura could not understand why she felt so weak. Had he really drank her blood like he was some kind of animal?

Sakura pushed the thought to the back of her head, deciding that there was nothing she could do about it since he was gone.

She felt inside of her pocket for the photo, mind drifting back to his claim that her parents and brother were alive.

Were they _really_ alive?

* * *

 **A/N: Soo, I finally got around to finish editing, changing, and adding things to the story so the adventures can finally begin! :D. Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?**

 **Just drop a review, while I go and finish editing the chapters for my other stories :P**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
